


Watching from Afar

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike might still love her but that doesn't mean he can be with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching from Afar

He loved her.  He couldn't, wouldn't, deny it.  But just because he loved her didn't mean he could be with her.  He just couldn't. No matter how much he loved her. And certainly not after everything that happened.  She'd sided with Henry too many times when he's put his job, let alone his life, on the line for her. And if he were honest with himself, he was just pissed at her.

But even saying it didn't stop Mike from standing outside her building watching her and Corrine move about the office.  It didn't stop him from thinking about her, especially now at Christmas.

A tickle at the base of his skull.  A tingle along the scar from Henry's bit told him Fitzroy was nearby.  Looking around from his spot under the tree he couldn't see the vampire but he could feel him.  He almost had to laugh at how pitiful they both were.  Both loving Vicki.  Both refusing to see her.  Both watching her. If he liked the vampire he'd suggest they form a support group.  But he didn't so they would continue to watch her from afar separately. 


End file.
